Will She Marry Me?
by Ephemeralwings
Summary: A fan fiction for the Sevenwaters Trilogy, Daughter of the Forest, by Juliet Marillier. John's last words before he passed were to tell Red that he was making the right choice and to tell his family he loved them. While Sorcha and Red were able to give that message to Margery, I wanted to know what did Red and John talk about? What was the right choice?


It was a warm sunny day as Red walked through the garden behind the estate with John by his side, speaking softly so only the two of them could hear.

"I cannot protect her while I am gone, and as a guest in my house she is subject to wagging tongues and cheap tricks. The people of this household do not understand her place here and they feel threaten because of it." Red paused, "If I, if I were to make her my wife, I feel she would be safe by my name." Red's steps slowed , "Would you support me in this decision John?"

John's eyes widened in surprise. He took a moment to appraise his companion, who was a tall man of 21 years, strong in build, cropped flaming hair, and an ever present serious expression. He had watched Red grow up fine and strong, as the lord of Harrowfield, Red always weighed his decisions carefully to find the best solution to any problem. There was rarely a lapse in judgment and usually both parties would be satisfied with his ruling, but this might not go over as smoothly.

" I trust your decision Red, whatever it may be. I want to see Jenny protected because she is our friend and she has helped bring my son into this world, which is a debt I can never repay enough. But I have to ask, why your name? What of Elaine? What of your mother? Surely they would object to this. If it was just a matter of protecting the girl, they would find ways to make it so she would not be harmed."

" I will tell Elaine, for I am sure she will understand. I will be going to bring Simon back, which I know will bring her joy, knowing it was never me she really wanted. This is also the only way I can think of to keep Jenny safe within my house, and safe from my Uncle, for he will not be able to subject her to his whims. As for my mother, she will welcome Jenny as best as she can because it is my decision, though I can see she will not be pleased. But through all this, I feel as though, this is the only sound way, no matter how others view me. I don't know if this is right, but this is how it must be. "

John shook his head with a slight smile, "You speak like a chief planning the best strategy, and it is a good one at that, but still hide your true intentions."

Red glared at his friend, "My true intentions? What do my mean John? I am doing this to keep her safe, that is all."

John chuckled, "How long have we known each other Red? In all of these years I have never heard such passion in your voice towards anything other than your family and your land, which you hold dearly to your heart. Would you not admit to yourself the way you look at her, the way you touch her as if she were some precious flower, or the way you speak to her as if she were another self? "

Red stared at John and released a massive sigh. He leaned back against a tall tree and held a hand to his head, " I don't know what to make of these, these feelings. I dream of things that haunt me in my sleep, they tell me I must protect her from all harm, so much that I want to lock her away so not a single evil should reach her. I want to hear her voice, though she speaks to me so clearly without one. She too understands me even when I lack the words. I wish each night to have her closer to me, but I am afraid of getting too close and scaring her away. Maybe folks are right, that she has me under some sort of enchantment, but how can this be when I feel like I can see so clearly?"

John chuckled, "Red, do not doubt yourself. You love her. That is plain to see."

Red's heart ached at the sound of the word. Love. His hand reached to his pocket to take out a small ring made from the center of a great oak, it's smooth surface engraved with tiny vines and acorns, and a single solemn owl staring back. He clenched it tightly as if his hands could keep his feelings from escaping.

John placed a hand on Red's shoulder, his weathered face crinkling with a gentle smile, " I am honored you have shared this with me my friend and I vow to protect her as if she were my own family. Just, don't let her be the last to know. You hide what is your heart too well, and although I am sure she sees it, some things are best said aloud, before the chance to say it passes you."

Red looked up with a shadow of a smile, "What if she says no?"

John slapped Red's back, "Oh I am sure she will. You know how stubborn she is, but you both are, so hopefully it will go in your favor, and as you said, it is the only way."

"John, remind me that I am making the right choice if I ever have doubts again."

"Of course Red."

The two men continued their stroll as that day came to an end, like all other days do. Events that could not have been foreseen brought a darkness to the household that challenged the soul, but Red had decided and things would follow as planned.

On the day of his wedding, he brought her to the sea, watched her dance freely among the waves, and then asked her to marry him. When she said yes, his heart fluttered, and he let joy beam through his eyes just for a second before he hid it once more. He still would not tell her his true feelings until he returned. She would be safe for now. His heart would have to be patient until it could be whole once more.


End file.
